


A Case of Aches and Chills

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 9





	A Case of Aches and Chills

Never had Rose felt so awful in her life. Her whole body ached, and no matter how she lay in her bed she couldn’t get comfortable. After tossing and turning, and lying awake for hours she decided to just be up and forget sleeping. Pulling on her robe, she slowly padded down to the galley, surprised to find the Doctor already there.

“Oh...hi...” She mumbled, her voice hoarse and quiet. “I-I just wanted some tea.” She told him, gesturing to the cabinet that held the mugs and then the tea kettle. She hoped he would know what she was referring to, as it hurt to even /try/ speaking. Lucky, Doctor....he didn’t catch viruses like she did. At least he wasn’t boasting about his superior biology.

“Mmhm..I’ll make you a cuppa and bring it down to your room...you aren’t supposed to be up and about!” The Doctor scolded her, though he couldn’t help but smile sympathetically at seeing Rose like this. Poor thing really must feel terrible. Her hair was all messy from tossing about in bed, her eyes showed pure exhaustion, and by her body language he could tell she was in pain. “I’ll bring your tea, and some medicine to help with the aches and chills.” He promised, putting the kettle on. 

Rose smiled softly, albeit a weary smile. “I’m going back to bed now...hurry please?” She asked, shivering as she walked back out of the room. However she only managed to get so far before she groaned, coughing and heaving out in the hall, overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. Bloody hell, being human sucked sometimes. 

The Doctor was quick to come over to her, holding a bin under her mouth, “It’s alright...I’ve got you.” He said, sympathetically rubbing her back before holding back her hair. She was about to say something to him, but he shook his head and rubbed her back again as she was sick. “Shh...it’s alright, get everything out....you’ll be alright, love. Cmon.” He carefully wiped her mouth with a bit of tissue from his pocket, setting the sick bin down and scooping her up in his arms before she could protest. 

She clung to him as best as she could, shutting her eyes wearily. He was so good to her...she didn’t know what she would do without him. “Thanks...for being my Doctor.” She whispered against his chest. His hearts quickened under her, and she saw his eyes crinkle as he smiled. 

“You’re welcome...but hush now...you need sleep.” Gentle but strong and steady arms sat her down in her bed, tucking the blankets around her. The Doctor then placed a gentle affectionate kiss to her forehead. It was a subtle but effective way to check her body temperature without intruding or worrying her. Still high, but the medicine would help bring it back down. “Sleep...I’ll be back with your medication soon.” He told her, shutting the door behind him. 

When he came back with her medication she was still asleep, and he thanked Rassilon silently, knowing how much he’d body needed the rest. Carefully he sat on her bed beside her, stroking her hair back from her face and wiping her face with a cool washcloth. “Rosie...hey love. Time for your medicine...I need you to wake up a little for me okay?” When she groaned and tried to sit up, he gave her a gentle smile. “I know I’m sorry...but it’ll help you feel better.” 

She had just managed to sleep without waking up because she was too hot, or too cold, or because she felt like she was going to be sick even though there was nothing in her stomach anymore. “Thank...thank you.” Rose mumbled, smiling a little at him and opening her mouth enough for him to put the pill on her tongue. “Water.” She asked, gesturing to the bottle that was beside her bed. He handed it to her, and she drank a few sips, enough to get the pill down. “Don’t go.” Rose reached for his hand as he stood to leave her again. “Stay with me please?” 

“Of course...if you promise you’ll sleep?” The Doctor arched one eyebrow, though already slipping out of his jacket as she asked him to stay. Of course he would stay. He would /always/ be there when Rose needed him, sick or not. Besides...time lords didn’t get sick. Not like humans anyways. He tucked into bed beside her, grinning from ear to ear as a sleepy Rose curled herself up against him, her head on his chest. “Goodnight love....sweet dreams..”


End file.
